


Dating Karolina Dean

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Nico tries to cope with the intense experience of dating Karolina Dean





	1. Chapter 1

Nico has been through a few hectic days. Well weeks honestly but the last few days seemed even more intense then usual. Finding out that your parents were not only serial killers but actual genocidal maniacs was quite a shock. Finding out that her sister was quite likely murdered and that Alex hid important information from her was quite traumatic as well. Thankfully they managed to stop their parents albeit temporarily.

It wasn’t easy. They didn’t really have much in the way of a plan. Their plans basically boiled to either vandalize the equipment somehow or let Karolina tell her dad and hope that he somehow helped. But then Molly came up with a plan(after spending the entire afternoon watching action movies). Call in a terrorist threat. So instead of trying to break in or letting in Frank on the secret they had decided to stage a fake terrorist attack. Nico had used her staff to cause a very visible explosion while Alex had used his computer skills to hack a terrorist site and claim responsibility for the attack

Both Homeland Security and a horde of journalist would be circling the construction site for months hopefully giving them enough time to find new evidence to put their parents away. So this crisis had been temporarily prevented. Her sisters phone had yet to yield more clues so on this front things had also stalled. She had reached a truce with Alex to the point where they could be in the same room now without her actively making passive aggressive remarks. But there was still one thing that was shaking Nico’s world and this was…Karolina Dean

In a fit of “oh god we might die” nerves Karolina had kissed her. Nico did not expect this at all, much less to enjoy it this much. She had always appreciated the beauty of both boys and girls but she had never really considered bisexuality for herself. This one kiss and the utterly adoring expression on Karolina’s face had made her consider it. Consider it hard

So the day after the surprise kiss they had talked for a long time and they decided to go for it. They were…dating. Nico had a girlfriend. She did not really know what to expect, she thought that her newfound sexuality would be an issue but honestly Nico didn’t really care about this. Maybe if her family situation and her social life were different she would be anxious or worried about it but as it was finding out that she was into girl was barely a blip on the radar. No the real source of anxiety had actually turned out to be Karolina herself

Dating Karoline Dean was hell. Well no dating her was heaven but it felt like hell. Why? It was rather simple really. Karolina was the perfect girlfriend. She organized ridiculously romantic dates, she constantly complimented Nico, made loving gestures and the way she looked at her…by the Gods she never thought that someone could look at her with this much affection and adoration. Alex had expressed his attraction to her before but like a typical guy with the exception of a few open moments he kept his cool. Karolina didn’t know the meaning of keeping it cool. Every time she saw Nico she would light up(sometimes literally ) and either hug or kiss her

Nico was just feeling overwhelmed from the sheer love that Karolina was projecting(and considering they were dating in secret she was terrified of just how much higher Karolina could raise the bar once they were out in the open). She had always been a rather closed off person and her sister’s death made it even worse. She wasn’t good with people(well still better then Gert of course) and she couldn’t help but feel like she was failing as a girlfriend. No matter how much she tried she could never match even a fraction of the incredible gestures and affection Karloina showed her at every moment they were together

Which is how Nico ended up barricaded inside her room secretly surfing the web and skimming through dozens of romantic movies and sites offering advice ,she was going to learn how to be a goddamn good and romantic girlfriend even if it killed her. She was going to make Karolina choke on romance. Unfortunately so far she hadn’t really been successful. And the fact that the huge teddy bear that Karolina had won for her was starting her in the face, that she could smell the freshly picked wild flowers Karolina had given her just this morning and that she was while munching on the delicious cookies she had of course baked herself didn’t help. And this was all in just one weekend. How the hell do you match something like this? She was going to find out

After two hours of careful research Nico was feeling pretty confidant about her plan . That’s right she was going to do a goddamn picnic, she was going to personally prepare okonomiyaki to die for and she had an awesome playlist ready to go. And she found a secluded flower field full with Karolina’s favorite flowers. Oh yeah she was going to own this romantic shit!

Just as she was basking in the glory of her romantic plan she heard the ding of a new mail. Checking out her phone she saw……

It was a poem. A goddamn beautiful poem. Karolina had written six verses describing the beauty of Nico’s eyes. She could feel warmth spreading through her entire body as she nearly melted from this gesture. Yesterday she had confided in Karolina that she always felt a bit insecure about her eyes and apparently the girl had spent the entire day searching for the right words to comfort her. She spent the next ten minutes lovingly gazing at the poem until she suddenly realized something

“Oh come on” groaned Nico in despair

Yup. She just realized that Karolina without even meaning to had upped the romance ante yet again. Dammit she needed to do more research.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nico I think the weather is getting really bad” said a worried Karolina as she stared at the ominous clouds

“No no it will be ok. I checked the weather six times. It should be ok” murmured an angry Nico

They kept driving for a while but it was clear that a storm was brewing and it would be on them in minutes. Finally a lightning split the sky it’s thunder shaking the very car and it started to pour

“Hey hey it’s ok “ said Karoline as she gently touched her on the shoulder when she saw the devastated look on Nico’s face” Whatever it is you can show me some other day”

“No. no!” shouted an angry Nico as she slammed the brakes and exited the car. Extending the Staff of One she activated it and commanded the skies ”STOP THE STORM”

It didn’t work. In fact it made it much worse as rain was replaced by hail .Egg sized chunks of ice started to fall everywhere. Seeing several of the chunks headed towards her girlfriend Karolina quickly snapped off her bracelet and blasted her power over both of them creating a safe space amidst the destruction. Seeing what was happening Nico quickly deactivated the staff. The weather finally calmed down and the destruction that rained just seconds before was replaced with soft rain. The damage was already done though as the car looked like a wreck

“Come inside. You are soaked” Karolina gently led her into the backseat. She embraced Nico making sure that she grew just slightly brighter to warm her girlfriend “Are you all right? Please tell me what is happening.”

“What happens is that I suck” murmured a frustrated Nico” I suck with the staff, I suck as a girlfriend. I just plainly suck”

“What!? said a shocked Karolina as she turned to stare Nico in the face” This is not true at all! How can you say this?”

“I finally had something good planned you know. Finally something worthy of you. Something like the amazing things you do for me all the time. And this stupid weather ruined it and I nearly got us killed” answered a miserable Nico

“Why on Earth would you think this?” asked a baffled Karolina

“Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed Karolina. You do all the work in our relationship, all the great romantic gestures, all the amazing dates. You do everything and I do nothing” said an ashamed Nico

“Nico ever since I was born I was raised to care for others, to organize events. Of course I am good at these things but they are not a burden for me. It’s a joy to share them for you. I don’t expect you to do the same things. As for not doing anything? You must be insane to think that. You always save me the curly friees because you know how much I love them, you binge watched the extended version of all the Lord of the Rings movies with me, you always hold my hand when we see a squirrel because you know uncomfortable they make me and so much more. You do hundreds of tiny things every day to show me how much you care for me. You may not notice them or think they are important but I do. I notice every single one and they always make my heart flutter. You are different then me and I love these differences the same way I love you”

There was a beat as both girls realized what Karoline had just said. The blonde started panicking and trying to avoid Nico’s gaze

“I mean …I….I….I…” stammered Karoline who was closing to having an anxiety attack as hundreds of horrible scenarios of their relationship falling apart because she rushed the “I love you’” and scared off Nico played in her head. God who said I love you a month and a half into dating. She was such a freak! As if to confirm her freak status her lights started going haywire making the car look like a rave party

“I love you too” answered Nico with a shy smile. She looked at her gorgeous glowing girlfriend who calmed down and her lights return to the usual soft glow just like her smile. They just stared at each other for a few minutes basking in each others presents until finally Nico added with a wicked smile” Well don’t just stand there kiss me “

And kiss her she did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale made me so happy I decided to add a happy ending to this as well

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot cause I love these girls so much


End file.
